User blog:Lightening McQueen/Disney Infinity 3.0 Review
This is my review of Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition. I believe that the game is the greatest so far, with the new tools such as the Radar Marker and Path Creator, as well as the design of the Toy Box Hub. In my opinion, for when they release updates that include unannounced characters in the game, they should do Disney Infinity as update patches rather than whole new games, compared to when they said to me on YouTube that doing whole new games helps them focus on adding new content and keeping the game fun and innovative. I have only started the Twilight of the Republic Play Set, but I believe it and the others would be good, especially the Inside Out Play Set, which I have recently got. Of the Star Wars characters, I look forward most to Princess Leia. I also like the Toy Box Takeover game, having got it as a pre-order bonus, which I like using the different characters in it, along with the opening cutscene showing different characters. I even look forward to the Toy Box Speedway game, especially that a player's opponents now include non-''Cars'' characters. To me, it is a bit of a shame that there is no race track for Cars, although I'm still happy with it having a race track for Frozen and some more toys from the film to be unlocked, as well as a couple of Cars toys in Disney Infinity 3.0 like the Stanley statue in the INterior, and the Mater Hat and Planes Hat for Sidekicks. I also think that a lot of people would be happy to have see-through Power Disc packs, like you, RodRedlineM1, although I feel that it is a shame that the King Mickey Power Disc would be exclusive at 2015 D23 Expo, because I do not live in America. I also cannot believe that the team's official giveaways of the Power Disc are open to only the United States and English-speaking Canada. However, I am a bit shamed about that there are a couple of quotes that are missing in the game, which include some of the Cars characters. It is good that Francesco Bernoulli is talking again after he was silent in 2.0, although I still notice a couple of his quotes missing, such as "Now I look down on you from above!" and some of the quotes he says when he is put on the base. Even the other Cars characters have some of the quotes said when put on the base missing, including some of the sounds they make when doing air tricks, even a couple of sounds Mater when side-bashing, like a weird sound that he makes sometimes. Even they so far don't talk near the Cast Members, which I'm not sure if this has happened to the non-''Cars'' characters and if they have any quotes missing, although I believe Syndrome might have a couple missing. Another thing that I have noticed is that the subtitles do not cover any of the 1.0 characters who are playable in the play sets, except for one of Jack Sparrow's combat quotes, "Easy enough", and one of Davy Jones' respawn quotes, "Cursed magic", as well as that Archie the Scare Pig's music is missing like in 2.0, along with the music that plays when players press the music button in the Hall of Heroes. Even in the Disney Infinity sequels, players can only tow one vehicle/player at a time, which I hope they add the levels of the tow chains in a future update patch of 3.0, as well as bring back those quotes, sounds, music and subtitles that I mentioned, and luckily, they replied to me on YouTube to check if those are fixed in a future update (source). Additionally, unlike the previous two games, I can't add back the pop-out weapons with the controller's directional buttons, only remove them. Category:Blog posts